Some laser applications, such as range finding, utilize compact laser sources for laser pulse generation. Often, such compact laser sources can use architectures that can be expensive to manufacture. Laser sources utilizing, for example, a two-stage gain element, can include a grating, isolators, v-groove side pump, and other components that can be costly. Furthermore, laser sources often provide more power than necessary for certain applications, and can be burdensomely large and/or heavy.